


Communication

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Extinction, Canon-Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, Transformers 4 spoilers, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stinger has realized talking is something he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

The smoke of the most recent explosion, courtesy of one of the Autobot's grenades, provided Stinger with a moment of respite.

He and another—one with two heads and two optics that stared at him blankly—ducked into the ruins of a blown-out building.

Glyphs drifted through his mind, and Stinger was sure that if he tried, he could talk to the other one. Uneasy as his companion made him, he liked the ones they were fighting even less.

It was quieter, but he could hear the battle going to the next block, and he could see, somehow, the red blips that Galvatron informed him were _Autobots-to-be-destroyed-kill-the-ones-your-size-Optimus-Prime-is-mine._

Taking a slow step back, Stinger resisted the urge to kick a lump of bricks towards the other one. Anything to stop that blank, vaguely angry, staring.

The glyphs were flashing in his mind now, and something in his mind begged him to say something. He turned away from the other, then rapped himself on the chest. Hard.

Something clicked, and Stinger coughed out dust.

He turned back to the other one, who hadn't moved.

Stinger spoke, reading the glyphs aloud, but the other simply stared, then tilted his head to one side. He paused.

It didn't sound right.

He consulted the glyphs. After a moment, he removed the top layer of glyphs.

That was better.

The other one stared. Then inclined his head and responded with sounds nearly identical to his, if slightly hoarser and strained.

Stinger was pleased, and he was certain he would have smirked if he was able to.

The other one spoke again before gesturing to the opening and walking out without another word.

Stinger nodded, and followed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> May write more Stinger's-character-needs-expansion fic later on!


End file.
